1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a gas turbine having a blade carrier for the guide blades which is suspended coaxially in a turbine casing, in which both the turbine casing and the blade carrier are provided with a horizontal junction plane in which their respective top and bottom halves are bolted together, and in which downstream of the outlet moving blades is an adjoining exhaust gas casing, the bounding walls of which consist essentially of an annular inner part on the hub side and an annular outer part, said parts bounding a diffuser, and in which the outer part is gastightly connected by means of an annular flange to an annular flange of the turbine casing.
2. Discussion of Background
In unsteady operation, such as frequently occurs in power station gas turbines in the covering of peak loads, thermal stresses and differential expansions arise in the casings and lead to deformations of the casings and to variations of clearance between casing and rotor, while they may also affect the shaft mounting. Damage to the bearings and stuffing boxes and also blade damage may then occur. In modern machines the diffuser adjoining the blading is itself no longer supported on the foundation, but is integrated into the exhaust gas casing, which in turn is flanged to the turbine casing of the turbomachine.
Thus, even when access is required only to the combustion chamber region, the machine together with the exhaust gas duct generally has to be uncovered.